Say It to My Face Afterlives and the Wizarding God and Goddess Rules
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: This is the sequel to the fanfiction story titled 'Say It to My Face' Where D/G shipped happen and this is the wizarding god and goddess punishments for non-canon shipping couples. Includes punishment for the fanfiction authors that create the non-canon shipping couples as well, too.


This is the sequel to Say it to My Face. Which you can read below at this link below:

fanfiction "DOT" net/s/1205396/1/Say-It-To-My-Face

* * *

Say It to My Face Afterlives and the Wizarding God and Goddess Rules.

(AN: The Wizarding God and Goddess hates non canon ships and the wizarding god and goddess will torture the fanfiction author that creates them with white lightning bolts and makes sure the soul disintegrates meaning they would be reborn in the canon Harry Potter worlds. to make sure they see the truth about Ginerva and Harry's love for each other.)

* * *

Auror Ronald Weasley knew his best mate hated that Ginny didn't choose him and all, but he couldn't fault her choice sometimes and all. but one day he found afterlife destination book and decided to read it for the heck of it. He immediately regretted it.

Harry James Potter- July 31, 1980-July 31, 2005. and that was only 3 yrs Destination: Wizarding Hell, Reason: For breaking the Potter curse, for not marrying a red-head(natural not dyed, muggle term), for not marry Ginerva Molly Weasley now Malfoy.

Ron paled and wondered about his sister's afterlife's.

Ginerva Molly Weasley now Malfoy-Aug 11, 1981- Aug 11, 2005. Afterlife Destination: Wizarding Hell, Reason: For breaking Potter Curse, for not marrying Harry James Potter. For marrying Draconis Lucius Malfoy.

If the people listed on the chart on the next page don't marry each other or marry each other as a 2nd husband or wife, then they will all go to wizarding hell, no ifs ands or butts about.

Ron turned to the next page and saw the charts.

Supposed to Marry

Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley

Neville Andrew Longbottom and Hannah Elizabeth Abbott.

Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean/Jane Granger-Weasley.

Susan Amelia Bones and Terry Charlus Boot.

Draconis Lucius Malfoy and Astoria Cedrella Greengrass.

If the above don't marry one another or marry each other as a 2nd husband and wife then they the ones who are non-canon ship as I, Ruler Anderson, aka the wizarding god calls them will be going to wizarding hell. the Death dates are early for a reason, because the non-canon shipping couples don't deserve to live past the age of 25 or 24 yrs old. No ifs ands butts about this. I'm sorry, but my rules, my way or face my wrath.

Signed Ruler Anderson and Ruleress Compton-Anderson. Aka Wizarding God and Goddess.

Ron paled as he read this.

Ron called a Weasley family meeting, only between Bill, Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Percy Fred and George and yes Fred's still alive in this world.

Arthur said, "Son why didn't you want their wives to be involved in this and where is Hermione."

Ron said, "I kept them in the dark about this and made sure the wives to Draco with them as well for a reason. As you all know I'm an auror and have access to the unknown section of the Ministry's library."

Bill smiled, "You read, Hermione will be so proud of you."

Ron grimaced, "Not as proud because I'm not delivering good news, well depends on how you look at things."

Charlie said, "Why do we have a feeling it has something to do with our sister and The Chosen One."

Ron said, "You're right it does, but well, I have found the afterlife destination book."

Bill coughed up his tea and Charlie pounded him on the back to clear.

Bill said, "You found the book, but the books been missing for centuries why would you find it now."

Ron said, "It has the death dates of my best mate and of our sister. Harry will die on July 31, 2005 and Ginny will die 11 days later on her birthday that year and that is 3 yrs away. But that's not the worst thing."

Molly said, "What could be worst than losing my daughter at 24 yrs old."

Bill answered, "Their afterlives am I right? (Ron nodded), There are four known afterlives mum, wizarding heaven, wizarding hell, muggle heaven and muggle hell."

Ron nodded, "Right."

Arthur said, "What does that have to with?"

Ron said, "Harry and Ginny are going to wizarding hell because they didn't marry each other. That's why. And no matter if they married each other as a 2nd husband and wife they would still be going down there according to the wizarding god and Goddess, Ruler Anderson and Ruleress Compton-Anderson themselves. That's why. Would she believe this or not."

Bill nodded, "She will, but she will be pissed that the wizarding god wanted her with Harry rather than Draco. and all."

George sent a patronus to Angelina who told Ginny to come to the Burrow.

Ginny asked, "What's going on?"

Bill pointed to the book.

Ginny read the title, 'Afterlife Destination of the Wizarding World Couples.'

Ginny asked, "What's this have to with anything?"

Bill said, "Read your entrance."

Ginny gulped and read her entrance.

Ginerva Molly Weasley now Malfoy.-Birth:Aug 11, 1981- Death: Aug 11, 2005 Afterlife Destination: Wizarding Hell. Reason: For breaking the Potter Curse. For not marrying Harry James Potter. For marrying Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Torture will be by her canon alternate who actually married Harry James Potter and will be tortured with electric fire-red lightning bolts and will be disintegrated and left to repeat the life as a miscarriage and allowed Voldemort to rule the earth because Ginerva Molly Weasley didn't marry Harry James Potter same goes for Mr. Harry James Potter, only he would be tortured by his alternate that married Ginerva Molly Weasley. with emerald-green lightning bolts and same disintegration and miscarriage will happen.

Signed Ruler Anderson and Ruleress Compton-Anderson, Wizarding God and Goddess.

Ginny paled with every word she read and she collapsed onto the ground crying and muttering, "I don't want to die and I don't want to go hell."

Bill said, "Read the chart on the next page."

Ginny wiped her eyes and read the supposed to marry Chart. and she cried in earnest read the fine print since Harry would've been her second rather than first, she still will be going to wizarding hell, because of their idiocy. Harry received a book from Ron and read the afterlife destination for himself and he knew about this thanks to his parent's portraits before he married Cho and all. before they stopped talking to him, and he knew about going to wizarding hell and he accepted, but he didn't know when he was going to die, but thankfully he had a date now. He would rather die than not have Ginny as his wife. He loved her and she threw the love away he is surprised he didn't become dark or evil like Voldemort and seeked revenge on her for leaving him for his enemy.

2 yr later.

July 31, 2005.

Harry James Potter.

Wanted Ginerva Molly Weasley as his wife and left him for his enemy he loved her enough to let her go, but surprisingly didn't turn evil like voldemort for seeking revenge.

11 Days later Ginerva died and they repeat their lives as miscarriage and saw their family die as children. Arthur and Molly in 81. The rest of the Weasley in 82. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva in 83, Filius in 84, Pompona in 85, Slughorn in 86. Petunia and Vernon, and Dudley in 87. All of the muggles, muggleborns and halfblood, blood traitors died in 88. and It was an apocalyptic site and they were already tortured by their canon shipped alternates.

Harry and Ginny cried their eyes out after watching the torture, the killings of their families and friends and loved ones.

The flat screen died and Emerald and Red showed up again.

Emerald said, "You do realized there is a reason why we did this right?"

Harry nodded Ginny was too stunned to speak afraid of more torture.

Red said, "Do you want a second chance this time to end up together romantically?"

Harry and Ginny nodded.

Emerald said, "Alright Lad and Lass, but since we can't trust either of you to keep your word we will do a spell to make sure you both end up together."

Emerald pulled out his wand and pointed at Harry and said, 'Oblivatius Maximus, Life Restartius, Anima Vinculum ad Ginerva Molly Weasley of St. Ottery Catchpole Devon.' A blue-green and gold light shot out of Emerald's wand and engulfed the non canon Harry to become Canon and sent him to the world of Bonds of Blood.'

Red pulled out her wand and pointed at Ginerva and said, 'Oblivatius Maximus, Life Restartius, Anima Vinculum ad Harry James Potter of Godric's Hollow. England, United Kingdom.' A blue-green and gold light shot out of Red's wand and engulfed the non canon Ginny to become Canon and sent her to the world of Bonds of Blood.


End file.
